horror_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again/Episode 4
Yeah, You know what this is, Like i said last time, Well, I might stop doing these introduction bits, Apart from something special that will come AFTER this season Episode 4, Season 1: New Memories "Mr Renny, You obviously can't sleep here tonight, Or for a couple days, Do you have any relatives to stay with?" A cop asks "No, I'll rent a room in a hotel" Derren answers "If you think of any leads for this, Let us know, Okay?" The Cop asks "Okay" Derren says, Derren soon heads for a motel and goes to bed and falls asleep *In a black background with red text with blood dripping from it says "Jackie Earle Haley is Freddy Krueger, A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again" and then slash marks appear in the middle of the writing as Freddy's chuckle is heard* Derren opens his eyes and is suddenly standing in a dark room, With very little light, There's a lot of metal fencing around the place, "What the hell?" Derren says, He walks for a while the scenery doesn't change, Almost like it's neverending, Until Derren finds 5 hanging from their feet dead bodies "Hello, Hehehehehhehehhehehhehehheheh" A voice from behind Derren says, Derren turns around to see Freddy "Oh god, What are you" Derren says "Some call me Freddy Krueger, Some call me the Boogeyman, Freddy is what most should call me" Freddy says looking at the hanging bodies and touching one with his index finger of his glove hand slowly moving the blade down the body "This one's Kris, One of Nancy's friends, She was no fun, When she was an adult" Freddy says and then chuckles, Derren looks at him in fear, Almost sobbing, Freddy then moves onto the next body "This one's Jesse, Kris's boyfriend, He didn't last long" Freddy says and then moves onto the next body "This one's my PRIZE, Nancy Holbrook, My number one!" Freddy says chuckling and slowly moving the blade down the body and then moves onto the next one "Nancy's boyfriend, Quientin, Sadly, He had to go too!" Freddy says and then moves onto the final body "You recognize this one, Don't you Derren?" Freddy says, This body is Alana, Derren starts sobbing "Oh god, You did this, I'll kill you" Derren says "How do you suppose you're gonna do that? If God wanted you to live, He wouldn't have created me!" Freddy says and then chuckles and then slashes at Derren fast, Derren screams. Derren awakes in his bed "Oh god, What the fuck was that?" Derren says and then sees that he's bleeding from the arm "Oh god, Oh god" Derren says 7:00 PM Derren arrives at the police station with his arm bandaged "Hey, Em, David told me to come here today?" Derren says "One minute, Please" The woman sitting at a desk with a phone on it and a keyboard and a monitor "Straight up the stairs and go left, Keep going, Can't miss it!" She says "Alright, Thanks" Derren says and walks to David's office and knocks "Come in!" David says and Derren walks in the room "What happened to your arm?" David asks "In the dream, I saw him, Freddy Krueger, He is severely burned, He had a glove with razor sharp knifes on it, And he had a red and green sweater, And a fedora" Derren says "Freddy, Was a pedophile, They had no proof, But they chased him into a warehouse, And burned him alive, Recently we searched the pre school, We found, His dungeon........We found pics of the children, Completely naked, That was the only proof we have now, And it took us many years to find it, That's the short version" David says "What? No, That's impossible, How can a dead man be attacking people in their dreams!" Derren says "How can someone be attacking someone in a dream? It's already impossible enough, My nickname is David, But my full name is Donald Holbrook, I was the father of Nancy Holbrook, one of the recent murders" Donald says "Nancy, I saw her body, Freddy showed it to me" Derren says "Jesus" Donald says "How do we stop this?" Derren asks "We can't, As far as i know" Donald says, Derren shakes looking around fast, Trying to make sense of the situation "Listen, I don't have any more time, Call me if you get anything!" Donald says "Okay!" Derren says "Goodbye Mr Renny, Take care" Donald says "Bye, You too" Derren says LATER THAT NIGHT Donald goes home and goes to bed "Maybe if i fall asleep, Maybe i'll find a way to defeat him" Donald says and goes to sleep, Donald eventually wakes up in his bed "What? I didn't dream!" Donald says and then gets out of bed and walks out "Miss me?" Freddy says from behind "Oh, Fuck!" Donald says and starts sprinting "You can't get away from me!" Freddy says Donald sprints down a hallway and trips down, The floor starts turning into blood "Old trick of mine" Freddy says "JESUS, NO! PLEASE!" Donald shouts and starts drowning in the pool of blood and Freddy chuckles END OF EPISODE Deaths Donald Holbrook